dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Flash Comics Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * unidentified foreign sponsors of the Faultless Four * ** ** Serge Orloff ** Duriel ** Smythe Other Characters: * Professor Hughes * Bull Tryon Locations: * ** *** Coleman University, Jay's academic employer * , Jay's Alma Mater Items: * Hard Water Gas fumes * Atomic Bombarder Vehicles: * Faultless Four's ground-attack aeroplane | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle2 = Cliff Cornwall: "The Disappearing Plane" | Synopsis2 = The U.S.Army calls in F.B.I. agent Cliff Cornwall because they have lost contact with a fleet of U.S.Bombers in Alaska. He is sent alone with a special plane in search of the fleet. Arriving in Alaskan airspace, he is attacked by a black plane, and forced to land. On the ground he is accosted by a woman with a gun, who at first mistakes him for one of the "Black Plane" pilots. These Black Planes have been destroying or capturing all the U.S. planes in Alaska, and their base is up on a mountain nearby. So Cornwall and the woman, Lys Valliere, survey the area from the air, and find an airplane graveyard, along with a hidden base within the mountain, with a hangar as an entrance. Cliff and the woman blow up the hangar, trapping the enemy pilots within, then they call in the U.S. Army to arrest them. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Lys Valliere Antagonists: * Black Plane Pilots Other Characters: Locations: * Vehicles: * U.S. military planes * "Black" planes | Writer3_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler3_1 = Dennis Neville | Inker3_1 = Dennis Neville | StoryTitle3 = The Origin of Hawkman | Synopsis3 = Weapons collector Carter Hall receives an Egyptian dagger from his friend, Professor Jim Rock. Touching the dagger causes Hall to relive his former life as Prince Khufu in ancient Egypt. :Long ago, Khufu and his love, Shiera, were both killed with this dagger, by Khufu's longtime enemy, Hath-Set. At the moment of his death, Khufu promised to be reincarnated, in order to avenge his own murder. In modern New York City, Carter awakens from the experience, with knowledge of his previous unknown life. Soon after this he meets Shiera for the first time, as she's fleeing a deadly electrical "accident," in the NYC subway. Shiera has been plagued by dreams of her previous life as well. Carter then fashions wings and a belt of ninth metal, an anti-gravity material with special properties. He also dons a hawk-shaped headpiece to appear as the Hawk-God Anubis, in which he dubs himself "Hawkman." He sets out to find the source of the subway disturbance. Armed with a quarterstaff, Hawkman soon locates and invades the laboratory of Doctor Hastor, electrician extraordinary. Hall realizes that Hastor is the reincarnation of his ancient foe, Hath-Set, and smashes some of this equipment, while Hastor hastily escapes. Hawkman then flies back to Rimble Road and finds Shiera missing, re-arms himself with a crossbow and a Ninth Metal cloak, then flies back to Hastor's estate. Meanwhile, Hastor has used a "strange hypnosis" to telepathically summon Shiera, in order to use her against Hawkman. The winged hero returns to the villain's lair, finding Shiera already cued up on a sacrificial altar, and throws a protective sheet of ninth metal over Shiera to protect her, then shoots Hastor with a crossbow. Hastor's laboratory and estate are destroyed when he falls against his own dynamo, causing it to run wild, setting the stones of the place on fire. Hastor appears to die and the laboratory is destroyed. Finally, Hawkman returns Shiera to her home. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * Kolar Locations: * * Items: * Attar of Myrrh * * Hastor's Ultra Dynamo | Writer4_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler4_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker4_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle4 = The Kidnapping of Johnny Thunder | Synopsis4 = One year old Johnny Thunder, son of Simon B. Thunder, is kidnapped by agents of Badhnisia, working for the Priest of Aissor. Johnny was born at 7:00 AM on July 7, 1917 and according to Badhnisian legend, will inherit great powers on his seventh birthday. In an elaborate ceremony, in the Temple of the Seven Great Gates, Johnny is given a magical belt called the "Eternal Zone of the Zodiac," and a ceremony is performed with the mystical words Cei-U, which in English sound like "Say You." When he is five, through an unlikely series of accidents, Johnny escapes from Badhnisia, and is returned home by an American freighter, then through another unlikely set of events, is reunited with his family. Starting on his seventh birthday, torrential rains last for seven days, all over the world, but the Thunder home is spared. The Badhnisian cultists search for Johnny, but they cannot locate him until he is twenty-three years old. Johnny gains employment as a window washer and during an accident says the words "Say You." An invisible magic thunderbolt appears and answers Johnny's wishes, although Johnny is unaware of its intervention. The Badhnisians attempt to kidnap Johnny again, but the Thunderbolt rescues him. Johnny however loses his job. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Priest of Aissior * Badhnisians * Jailer-nurse * Kidnappers Other Characters: * Captain Cosher Locations: * ** *** Simon L. Thunder's 4-room cottage * ** Temple of the Seven Great Gates * Items: * Eternal Zone of the Zodiac, a magic belt Vehicles: * SS "Eastern Seas" | Writer5_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler5_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker5_1 = Ed Wheelan | StoryTitle5 = Flash Picture Novelette: "The Demon Dummy, part 1" | Synopsis5 = Ventriloquist Harry Dunstan was engaged to Madge Devere, but his rival for her affections was Jim Devlin, a corrupt private detective. Devlin framed Dunstan, for murder, and the ventriloquist was sentenced to twenty years in prison. He was permitted to bring his dummy, "Red", along with him. In prison, the dummy seemingly took on a life of its own, giving voice to all of Dunstan's darkest thoughts. When it came to Jim Devlin, his thoughts were dark indeed. Jim Devlin had married Madge, who later died, in childbirth. Eventually Devlin's crime, for which he had framed Harry Dunstan, was solved correctly, Devlin was imprisoned, and Dunstan was released. But this brought him no joy; Madge was dead, and his imprisoned enemy was safe from his revenge. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Harry Dunstan * Red (a dummy) Supporting Characters: * Madge Devere Antagonists: * Jim Devlin Locations: * The Cargo Cafe * State Prison | Writer6_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler6_1 = George Storm | Inker6_1 = George Storm | StoryTitle6 = Origin of the Whip | Synopsis6 = Bored and wealthy playboy Rod Gaynor decides to travel across America with his assistant Wing. His travels bring him to Seguro in the American Southwest, where he meets Marisa Dillon, the daughter of a newspaper publisher. Marisa is concerned for the poor laborers who are being mistreated by the law. Intrigued by Marisa and wanting to help the poor, Gaynor is inspired by the legend of Don Fernando Suarez, a rich man who took the secret identity of El Castigo, the Whip, to fight against wealthy landowners in the 19th century. Gaynor puts the legend to work for him and becomes a new incarnation of the Whip. For his first act, he frees Carlos, a wrongly imprisoned worker, and defeats the corrupt town sheriff. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * King (The Whip's horse) * Wing Antagonists: * Sheriff * The Association of Ranchers Other Characters: * Padre * Marissa's father * Carlos Locations: * ** | Notes = * Published by All-American Comics, Inc. * This entire issue was reprinted in and . * Flash: Origin of the Flash was reprinted in , and . ** Jay Garrick's lab accident is caused by Jay smoking a cigarette. * Hawkman:The Origin of Hawkman was reprinted in . ** Anubis is called "the Hawk God" but in Egyptian Mythology Anubis is the Jackal God. This error is also reflected in the depiction of a statue of the god. ** Carter Hall's address, in this story, is 88 Rimble Road, in New York City. He also has, or later obtains, a house at 20 Hudson Terrace, in New York (per Flash Comics #3), and later still has a house at 1948 Keystone Avenue, in Gotham City (per Flash Comics #98). * Johnny Thunder: The Kidnapping of Johnny Thunder was reprinted in . ** The small, tropical, island nation of Badhnisia seems to be in or near present-day Indonesia, judging by the scenery and the Muslim-influenced architecture of the major buildings. ** Thunderbolt is invisible during all the story: Only the effects of his powers are visible. In a first glance, the reader can think that the powers come from Johnny himself. Further issues reveal the existence of Thunderbolt to the reader, and later, to the naive Johnny Thunder himself. * Also appearing in this issue of Flash Comics is a text story, written by Gardner Fox, titled Warfare in Space. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Jay Garrick Origins Category:Carter Hall Origins Category:Shiera Sanders Origins